Vampire for a vampire
by Prnv09
Summary: Bella is a newborn vampire. She hunts with Edward and quenches her thirst a bit...but when she reaches the hikers...she gets the scent...a fresh trail of her singer...can she resist?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mypov

That was it. I ran away from my home. From my country, from my people about 4 months ago. Too much of it pissed me off. Hatred, greed , corruption filled the minds of everyone around me. I am a mind power geek. I can do telepathy, telekinesis, pyro kinesis and with a lot of headache, flying. Well how I got these gifts ...that's another long story but I'm not a mutant...at least not the one who get gifts naturally. I sighed. If money and power could satisfy me...I would become next god. But no. My family had everything. Every single thing every single buddy could ever wish for. But lacked the very thing a family is built upon...understanding. I was a runaway. But it was past now. I was here. Sitting at my campsite in some godforsaken forest, high up in some mountains. I had left my papers back to my aunt's place in Canada, and ran away when I got my chance. Which cost me my current situation. I was a vagabond.

I was remembering my happy childhood, which was only good for then things were hidden, when I heard. A crack...forgot to mention my mutation gave me extremely heightened senses and immunity to everything..well almost I was not bullet proof though I healed fast and was fast enough o see and stop a bullet. The sound had come from a far off point but I could tell whatever it was, it was coming fast. Like really fast. Before I could react there was a girl, probably my age, in blue silk dress. She had mahogany hair down her mid back and brilliant red eyes. That bugged me a bit. I was not afraid of her eyes but her pale skin was unnatural although beautiful. Very beautiful indeed. She stood a few feet from me. Looking me directly in the eyes. In another second came another such creature...obviously none of them were human. Just when the bronze haired boy said "Bella DON'T ". I looked back at the girl. But she was already in midair. She had lunged on me. I realised she was a vampire or she dig her teeth in my throat and was drinking my blood. I could've stopped her. But I didn't want to. Suddenly, I felt the angels of death around me. Not literally for one could see them only after death but I felt them, my, mind being more active than other humans. I could even have taken some of heir holy energy to heal myself but no. I wanted to die. I wanted to end it forever. Their energy was almost food to me, reminding me of the times when I used to go temple specially to absorb this energy so that it could calm and heal me. How ironic. I ran for months to find death on me and it did find me, but I was in aware. A whole minute was gone, I was nearly there, I could see , almost, a man standing there in a black long coat. He was smiling at me. " so brave you are dear boy...but you have much more to see yet. I am not here to take you..but here to wish you luck for rest of your life. Your angel grandpa sends his regards." with that, I saw him dissolve as dust in the air, while the vampire left me there. Looking at me in horror when I felt burning inside me.

EPOV

"Bella DON'T" I yelled but I was too late, she had lunged for him. She bit him in his neck. I lunged to stop her but with her strength , she threw me back. Again and again. I gave my best, finally I parted her from him. But I could see her eyes even more red, and filled with horror of what she had done. This seemed to give her the control she needed, she knelt beside him and sobbed dryly , apologising and then running away quickly hunt an animal before she lost it again. I stared in horror . In complete dilemma. What do I do , comfort my love or look at this one dying, rather converting for Bella's hours old venom already in his veins. But he was not writhing in pain, he was like...very still with his back arched and stiff. Without another thought I picked him up and ran for Carlisle. I put him out side the house but I could already here them. Alice was angry, she had not seen this coming. 'great there we go' thought Rosalie , as always. Emmett, Esme, Carlisle were extremely worried and angry . While Jasper was a bit smug. Bella had almost killed her first human

"how could you Edward" started Esme. Thankfully Jacob was not around nor was his pack . Bella had officially broken the treaty now.

"not now love we have to thrust venom out of his bo-" Carlisle looked dumbstruck.

"how...his transformation has already started. When did Bella bit him?" he asked.

"about three minutes ago" I told. I didn't notice that his neck was already healed. Strange, venom didn't act this fast. Maybe it had something to do with his stiff back and strange position.

"this is absurd, I can't do anything, at this rate he will be a vampire in about two hours. But how" Carlisle was disgusted. Even I was. but how.

Bella timidly came over. Dang, Jacob was here in human form, Leah and Seth were on all fours, growling. But Jacob looked curious. Not to mention badly pissed.

"what the hell , kill him already he is in pain. I am ready to prevent this war for Renesmee. " he said . I read his mind. Furious that he imprinted on my daughter. But I had other things on my mind. Bella stood with me holding her breath. Sorry that I was getting scolded because of her.

Exactly after two hours his heart stopped beating. His now lay straight on the couch, his skin pale like us. The transformation complete. His jet black hair tangly. He just groaned. I hurried to help him. Bella did as well. She grabbed his palm as if it would ease whatever he was feeling. But most astonishing thing happened. I felt his hand drift slowly my ankle. Suddenly his hand was vic on my skin, and I felt my self draining away from inside towards where his hand gripped me.

I felt myself being pulled by emmer while Esme and Alice pulled Bella away. The stranger got up. Opened his eyes , full of horror. But his eyes were not red. They were orange. Carlisle looked at us. My ankle looked as if it was charred and actually dead. Before we could talk to him, he ran away. At a very very fast speed, faster than any fast vampire. Extraordinarily fast. Whatever he was, I knew he was to be protected for he was completely different from even us vegetarian vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

EPOV

I could barely walk. I was carried to the couch by Carlisle. He examined me while Bella gasped for breath beside me. But the colour of our eyes told only one thing. we had to hunt again. Whatever he did, he took our ...I don't know what he did, but it made me and Bella thirsty like hell. While my leg and her arms healed, Rosalie and Jacob had Renesmee away from us, we were thirsty as if we had not hunted for years.

Within a horrible hour , our wounds healed but as soon as they did we all rushed for the forest. The others were to make sure there were no more humans around. We just sucked dry he first elk we saw. Rather madly , even the elk smelled good at this point. Next went down a mountain lion. One by one , we nearly cleared the area to end our thirst. Seven elks , five mountain lions and one grizzly bear for both Bella and me, our thirst eased. I was back in complete control. We sat around a fallen tree. Apparently , the vampire had left a trail. But Emmett or jasper couldn't get him.

"please it was tough. He had both of your scents , sometimes yours and sometimes Bella's , not to mention this was the area you bit him so his scent got blended. We were too late, he disappeared around the Quilete border." said Emmett, regretfully.

"shall we warn he wolves?"asked Jasper.

"no need of that Jacob's already talked to Sam. They will kill him when they see him."I told them. The moment the boy had me and Bella , Seth and Leah tore after him with Jacob at their heels.

JPOV

I rushed after him, Seth and Leah on my flanks I had to admit it, the boy was was fast , indeed fast for us. We were having difficulty in tailing him. On the top of it, he was running like a pro, apparently adjusting to his new senses rather quick.

'what the hell was that' asked Sam as the rest of the pack joined the chase.

'that's a two hour old newborn.' I told him through our personal telepathy. Strangely, the boy ran straight for the nearest waster fall. We all stopped a he stood beneath it. Partly because our instincts make us hate water but mostly for now he was quite still, letting the water drench his every nook and corner. Strange, he gave a huge sigh and sat there only. Leah was about to lunge but I stopped her for he looked extremely harmless. Bella's voice echoed in my memory 'you think any of them chose this?'...suddenly, the vampire looked extremely troubled. He sat with his head in his knees. He was normal but his transformation gave him muscle. Strange. He didn't look dangerous when he was transforming. But now, not only did he look confident but also lethal and extremely troubled at the same time.

But Sam had other ideas, he was more paranoid about vampires than me. Paul and Jared lunged for him. In a flash the boy jumped higher , kicked both of them in their noses and landed on the same rock now looking at us, not with anger but with frustration. To my horror, Jared and Paul were BOTH knocked out. Even the accelerated healing was taking time. They should've npbeen up by now. I prepared to lunge but we all heard a voice

"leave me alone. I'm not going to touch your pathetic humans. Or any of your if you try, I will kill all of you." He sat with his back towards us. His voice had been calm, like deep sounding bells but he seemed to be restraining himself. But Sam didn't listen , he lunged at him. This time the boy did nothing. He just held his hand back and let Sam take it in his mouth.

A shock awaited us all. Sam didn't run through . He couldn't rip apart his one and. He couldn't make a hole in it. "that's it? You disappoint me creature." with that Sam began to shake, choking but the boy didn't lose his hold. I felt Sam's wolf scent draining. Sam was shaking more and more violently. Leah and Seth wanted to help but they were bound by my alpha command. Whatever he was doing, was weakening Sam. His wolf from began to loose mass , he shrunk till he was bones. Then with that vey hand, he threw Sam towards us. Sam phased humn in midair and fell down in front of me, all sweaty and drained of energy, choking for air. Gasping. Poor Sam crawled for the water and began drinking when Jared and Paul got up. "no don't attack him let him go." gurgled Sam while having his fill. He was not scared. Just sympathetic. When he drank about five litres of water Sam left the river and sat up, gasping for breath.

Seth phased human to talk to Sam. "why are we not attacking him." said Seth rather bluntly for the boy still sat there, his senses all over the surroundings uh he was a vampire...well apparently at least. "he didn't kill any human. Plus he is just passing by. He...told me that in my mind." Sam said. As he phased now. Stretching himself as he woke from a sleep. Sam looked at him. 'wonder what's his name.' he asked me in thought speech. "it's...Narcius now that I'm a ...freak." spoke the boy loud and clear. Looking up at Sam loud and clear. 'is he with the Cullen's?' asked Sam. "I can listen to your thoughts ok? So you better atleast hear when I'm talking. I don't know those ...people. But I do know this. You harm me, I kill you . Do you get it mongrel?" saying so the boy got up. And dashed away towards Forks. Whatever he was. Whatever he did, scared Leah . That's rare. Leah scared of a vampire. 'we need to head to Carlisle. He would know more about him.' I told Sam. And apparently his pack heard. We left the area and reached for the Cullen's place.

Bella POV

Jacob came in running. We were all in the dining room. Discussing the events of the morning. I was feeling like I should be killed. But I couldn't be so I was in bad and rejected mood. But how do I explain the thirst I felt for the boy's blood. It was irresistible. Edward read my expression.

"it's alright love no harm done you didn't kill him." he tried to comfort me.

"not to mention you made him a freak. He touched Sam. Sam began to shake, he threw him across to us with a single flick of his hand and Sam phased back human but I don't think he did it intentionally. The boy is called Narcius...well that sounds like a vampire title. But I don't know anything else." said Jacob, furious.

"of course you do. He scared the wolves." said Edward, smug.

"of course not me" jacob blushed.

"ok so he touched Edward and Bella and Sam, Jacob did the colour of his eyes change? I have a theory. He doesn't feed on blood that's obvious. I think he feeds on...life. More directly than we do."Carlisle gasped. ".thats means he would feed on anything as long as it is living."

"or dead, I mean water is not alive but when he stood beneath the fall his eyes turned blue." said Seth. Jacob glared at him.

"ok Carlisle got close enough but it's like, he feeds on pure energy like sheer energy. I won't be surprised if he can absorb sunlight and not sparkle." said Edward sounds amazed. " his thoughts were already fuzzy when Bella attacked him but he was dejected. When Bella drank from him, he wanted to die. I think he wasn't normal, he was a mutant. Though I didn't got anything different from his blood. But then why...speaking of that Alice you are quiet since all this happened. Why?" Edward turned to her. "because I see him coming to live with us though I couldn't see when he was human. Even now I only see or like, catch his fuzzy decisions. But not how or when. So why I don't know. Guess we will have to wait."

"don't you have a date?." I asked her. She shook her head. All we had to do was, wait. For secrets to be revealed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Narcius POV

I ran. I ran like hell for what felt like days. Not stopping at a place for more than a few hours. I realised my first feed had been worse. I could now do with a minute amount of anyone's energy. A human or animal's energy satisfied me sooner. But never again I felt the urge to completely drain anyone of life.

Wih every new ting of energy, my eyes changed their colour to with respect to their traits and DNA . I was grateful I didn't sparkle in sun. Because of which the only my pale skin and ever changing eye colour was the only thing that could give me away in people.

I discovered that plants had life energy too. But the were hard to feed on for theirs was highly slow and well protected skin. I had to touch to feed on anything. So for a human , just a handshake does the trick and all they do is gasp at my cold skin. Though it is sharps rather sharp gasp they do not relies its because I have taken their life a bit. I could read minds whenever I wanted to. But this Edward dude , being a mind reader, made me freak out for I could not shut the voices out until one days I released his energy. It made me shiver a bit. But the voices went away. I always knew how to shield my mind so I expelled Bella's energy as well.

I had to be careful. Whatever creature I 'fed' on, I got its eye colour.

The last creature I hunted was a mountain lion. I didn't kill it. But I took so much of its energy that it fainted. Hopefully not dead. It's claws we're useless. For I had stealthily approached it.

I still got bloodthirsty. Duh I'm a vampire. But my gift allowed my thirst to be completely satisfied. I never craved for any blood. Well it was like I used to control myself on not playing video games. Which for veteran gamer is a very tough job.

Anyhow. The lion was sleep. I ran on. At some time, I came to the great falls. Water was bother source I liked. It was in plenty and no one was harmed.

I stood at its edge, dipping in my palms and taking it in. I saw my eye colour going from eagle brown to striking blue. A colour I found less intriguing for my anonymity. I got up a sweet scent. Obviously not a human. I turned around to see another fellow species mate in week.

"hi". I greeted. She was a blonde. Strawberry blonde. And her blue dress was blood smeared.

"welcome...my name is Tanya. Are you planning to go anyhere?" she asked kindly.

"actually I was heading north." I said.

"great..." she seemed to hesitate. "would like to join me at my home? I live in north side from here only." she asked , smiling. She looked rather beautiful in her smile.

"ok .." I mumbled. I didn't walk with strangers but now it was different. My vampirism gave me tonnes of confidence I lacked before. We walked to her car and drove on full speed to lord knows where.

It was a huge house in middle of a forest. Ok let call it a mansion. More like a mansion from seventeen hundreds.

apparently no one was home. I followed her into the beautiful mansion. Nd headed for her living room. "would you like to have something? Like water? Or anything to eat?" she asked politely. WHAT...I didn't smell like a vampire?...or maybe I smelled maximum human possibly. She went to the dinner table to fill me some water. She was either joking with me or was playing dumb. I decided to read her mind. I focused a bit. My eyes being already blue gave away nothing.

'he's rather good looking but why didn't he run away...he didn't even react my star smile...' I turned it off. She thought I was human. Hehe...I decided to play on as well. I felt my body. It was cold , as usual but cold as in you would be if you dip your hand in ice cold water. well my gift made me warmer than , very slightly than other vampires. Wow.

I didn't notice her coming and sitting beside me. I didn't notice her placing her hand on my own. She looked tears but I could tell it was fake. I let my face to stone for I hated falseness a lot. She begin to murmur some cock and bull story about she living alone and yada yada. Please I didn't even knew her true age.

She seemed sobbing dryly.

"what's the matter?" I asked , totally amused. Her eyes were pitch black.

"I'm sorry but I'm about to kill you...I promise it won't even hurt..." she said in a very shrill voice. Sheesh. It was very movie type move but I could tell she wasn't kidding.

"how old are you?" I asked, completely smriking and smug. Anything stupid nd he will be sorry.

" 24 " she replied with a smile , slightly ten aback.

" for how long?" I asked still smug.

" does it matter? I'm a vampire and you must be afraid. Although I would regret killing you. I drink human blood once in a blue moon but I do it for better control."

"duh. Please answer me how old are you?"

" let's say I'm near 360" she said . Probably expecting an awe reaction.

" we'll before killing me...ask your self...do you really want do it?" I asked...barely concealing my laughter. Well chuckling actually.

" I mean will you do it?" I gave another loud chuckle.

" I mean CAN YOU DO IT?" with that I laughed out real loud.

Just then came in a tall vampire.

"Tanya ..." he looked at her and then at me.

" what now you've found yourself a mate?"

I stretched my hand out. "Narcius." he shook it gently. "Eleazer"

" no I am about to kill him." Tanya replied quietly.

Eleazer was a bit taken aback. I winked at him. Apparently he was not foolish like the blonde.

" I'm sorry Narcius..." with that she planted a quick kiss on my cheek and thn froze. she felt my cold skin which meAnt the energy I fed on had stabilised in my body.

" what ...is this some kind of joke?" she looked infuriated.

Eleazer gave a roar of laughter. I joined in.

" what are you?" she asked, completely taken aback.

She shrank away from me.

"we'll he's a vampire of course but how are you eyes blue?" Eleazer asked me, suddenly serious.

" we'll lets just say I have a different diet. " I laughed . His golden eyes laughed too but were slightly less filled of happiness. He too doubted I was a vampire.

Well I wa special anyway.

Wait a second, golden? Hey ...that's reminds me of...

I got up. Eleazer stopped chuckling.

I focused on my mind and made them both stick to the walls of nor own living room. Both of them were utterly taken aback. Scared even for my telekinetic gift immobilised them completely. Well...after all i was the most dangerous vampire in history.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella POV

It had been 2 weeks. Since the Denali warned us about the special vampire Tanya ran into.

"atleast we know where he last was." jacob tried to assure us.

"but the thing is, he doesn't know the rules. If he runs into any of the Volturi."

Carlisle was always worried. So was I . He was probably as old as me. But I was the one on facing end of his gift.

"I think he would wipe them all out." I stated. Shuddering for the pain would never leave me for eternity thanks to my vampiric memory.

" Alice still can't see him. But she did see him coming back, once when she old us. For all we know, he could be in forks, well hidden from us. If what Tanya says is true, his scent changes every time he feeds." Edwards was worried.

" what does it matter?" I asked him.

"well Tanya said he got angry when he saw golden eyes. I suspect he may be looking for revenge." he replied. Everyone gasped. If this actually was the case we were in trouble.

But weeks passed by. Nothing happened. Until one day. I called Charlie.

"oh oh my god" he seemed to be laughing hard " uh hello bells? How are you doing?. It has been a long time since you came over. Why don't you come down with Nessie and others while I tell our tenant to prepare a feast. Oh did I tell you we had a new tenant, I gave him the attic. He is such a hardworking boy. Plus he keeps me and Sue company. And he is crazy, loves to wear coloured contacts every time we meet him, his eyes are different but he makes us all laugh. Even Billy likes him. Speaking of which I told him Jacob was staying with you. So you must tell him to meet his father ASAP..."

I had dropped the phone. Edward saw my expression.

" Bella what happened?" alarmed he was, but he picked up the phone. " sure Charlie we will be right there." he put down the receiver.

" I cannot say anything till I am sure." I choked. Praying with all my might that please let it not be same boy we all feared.

JacobPOV

we made it to Charlie's place as soon as Bella came downstairs. Almost everyone went. Alice gasped at halfway. "it's him".

Edward sped on. We reached there. I ran into woods to phase to call Sam and others. we needed the whole pack for this. Bella went ahead and knocked the door. Sue opened up, apparently relieved to see us. We all went in. The Cullen's plus the pack. Rosalie held Renesme for I might had to phase to attack.

We could hear him whistling in the kitchen. He came out with a huge basket , filled with pasta. "here Charlie ...o " he looked at us dramatically. "welcome I was hoping for you all to turn up 'sooner'." he placed it on the dinning table and began serving the food with sue.

"ah I found him on the highway, I was chasing a car and he flatted their tires using a small rock can you believe it?. Since then he is living with me. Poor boy, requested me to not tell hi family about his where abouts. Plus he is kind of smart helps me with a few typical cases down at the station. But anonymously of course." Charlie began to eat . I tried to stop him but he already had first bite. "hmm yummy as always. Narcius , you cook well." Charlie took another bite. Even sue did so. Slowly all of us ate and it was actually good.

"we'll its the only thing I can cook. Thank god you have mrs Clearwater for the food." I said politely.

The atmosphere was rather tense. Everyone looked ready to rip him but scared at the same time.

"Bella why don't you eat it is actually good." Charlie prompted her. But everyone knew she won't.

Renesme was happily eating. Apparently the only human food she liked.

"oh she won't Charlie." said Narcius coolly. Everyone stared at him , except sue and Charlie. But he calmly stated" need to know...Charlie?" yeah right.

Charlie nodded.

"we'll this finished all your rations. Well I must leave ...night walk." he walked to the door.

"we'll we must leave as well." the cullens got up. And so did my pack. Sam and others stayed behind. We quickly followed him out. As soon as the door closed behind us, he darted towards th woods and so did the Cullen's, we phased and dashed for him. Edward told Rosalie to take Nessie home.

He ran fast. Real. But I had a feeling he was not running from us. He was leading us somewhere.

It was the very field where we fought newborns. I felt Sam phase. But he was not going to join us.

"we'll well it took you all long enough to catch up."He jeered. Bella was cold. Her eyes red with anger. "what do you want?"

"we'll nothing Bella dear...just revenge...which I'm having fun at." he jeered.

"what are you doing with charlie.?" she asked.

" what I'm straight ...he's my land lord." he smirked.

Bella wasn't in mood of joking but Emmett gave a small chuckle.

Everyone looked at him. "what ...it was a fine one."

"we'll if you are thinking I would harm your loved ones to hurt you no. I'm different. You gave me damned eternity. Only you will suffer if I chose to. No one else will pay for what you have done." he stated coldly.

"we'll I'm sorry ok? Why don't you forgive me and leave?" she shouted back.

"oh please...and leave you in peace? Nah...I'll stay and be constant pain to you." he said.

" you dare hurt her. I will -" Edward began coldly.

"oh please dude...you are in no condition to threaten." snapped Narcius.

Everyone was quiete. Alice walked forward. "welcome to the family Narcius." she said quietly.

"thank you very much. But if I'm to move on with you...I want a separate bedroom a Ferrari and ..." his eyes went blue for one second then turned back to leaf green..." I might let you get my wardrobe." he hugged her tight. Jasper didn't like that. But Narcius chuckled.

"what makes you think we will give you all that?" Carlisle asked, was happy this went peacefully.

"that's easy...i can pay." he chuckled.

Emmett roared with laughter. "what I can pay...I just don't have papers to buy a car."

What about Charlie?. Edward asked that for me.

Alice gasped. " you can do it?"

" yup...just a little bit tampering and will agree." he said.

" he's going to tamper with Charlie's memory to make him believe he is one of our other cousins who have moved in with us." Edward said, angry but impressed.

"no your not. You don't touch my dads mind." Bella roared. I phased human and wore my pants. Every one looked shocked.

" uhggh do that in bushes next time mr black." Narcius was disgusted by my phasing human.

" we'll in that case..." Carlisle ignored our small confront. " welcome to the family, Narcius" he shook his hand. But Narcius hugged him.

"we'll Charlie told me his half of your thing but I knew other half. Hats off Carlisle." he dramatically bowed.

" I still don't trust him."Edward mumbled. Bella and I agreed with him.

" I heard that." he mumbled.

" this isn't over" Bella said to him.

" i know "he smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

He was given my room since Bella and I had a cottage. It was fine enough now I had my collection with me as well...using our colossal wardrobe for space at which Alice was not at all happy. But she kept herself quiet.

The boy had strange tastes. Filled my room with a big flat screen, changed the paint to pure white. Even my small couch was now blue. Plus he fixed a small shelf to the wall and placed a few images his family and a graceful old man , his grandfather whom he had never met.

His wardrobe was filled with Alice's favourites. To which he happily helped fill up but got frustrated when he came back from a seven hour long shoppingspree with about a hundred fifty bags.

"you guys could hold another bonfire of vanities." he mumbled and everyone laughed loud.

He was strangely a favourite of Renesme and therefore Jacob did no longer have any grudges on him. The pack had accepted him although they always tensed in his presence but he was cheerful in his own way.

Whenever we hunted, all he did was touch animals, he killed them painlessly for us sometimes. But he never touched their blood though his gold eye was always tainted and never exactly gold.

Just coming down at mealtimes to cheer up Renesme or to play with her and Jacob , he never came down otherwise.

Not to mention he bought himself a silver Lamborghini Aventador. Drove it like a pro everyday. Nice choice I must say

Renesme's growth rate did not worry him

"I prefer to face things when they actually happen instead of being tensed because of them. " he said that to me one day. It was harsh. Though I liked this part of his attitude.

He didnt behave as I expected when it came to Bella. He teased her constantly for almost two weeks. And stopped the day Renesme called her momma. "you now already have enough tension. I'll give more once this one is dealt with." he smirked at her. But Jasper told me he just wanted to fit in. His emotions wanted us to accept him. Anger , sorrow , strength anger sorrow strength, love loss etc he just had these extremes. But when it came to face things he went head on and was rather good at handling them. I couldn't read his mind but his shield gave away a the slightest skip of his happened a lot since he wa eagerly trying to settle in. And I had a fair idea of him.

Emmett had a new opponent who knocked him down before he could move.

Rosalie quite enjoyed that but nobody likes when the gun is pointed at you.

Today,Bella was going hunting, with Renesme and Jacob. Emmett was busy watching a game. Rose and Alice were gone shopping. Esme , me and Carlisle were reaserching. I was suddenly worried. A bit for my daughter.

Narcius quietly came down and looked at me

"I got this. Just reaserch with all your concentration." he reassured me. He took his jacket and tore after them. I felt enormous gratitude for him.

Bella POV.

I just saw Irina. But I ran for my daughter for I worried. As Jacob heard her run as well, she fell in front of us.

And to my relief , even though we had a scornful friendship, Narcius walked out of the bushes. "and you said vegetarian vampires are rare, I run into them every single day." he chuckled. Irina hissed at him. But he looked back calmly.

"Renesme dear, walk to mommy. And If this one dares to touch you it will be the last thing she does." he stated coldly. Jacob came in front of us as if to protect . Well only my daughter for I did no longer need his protection.

Before Narcius could continue

"we'll narc we are rare...you must be Irina." she had to be.

"she's the third Denali cousin of ours." I told him.

" pleased to meet you." he stepped forward and stretched his hand out, always a gentlemen though a rather strange one. You like this boy he likes you back. You hate him, he behaves as if you don't exist. But you attack him, well we didn't want to imagine what would happen.

Irina lashed out at him but he didn't harm her. He dodged her attacks as if he himself had been fighting for centuries. Finally, he got bored , his mustard iris turned blue and Irina froze. Only her head she could move.

" please now Dont struggle it's useless. But I must say it lady you are beautiful." he bowed toher. I had called Edward. He was here with Carlisle , Emmett and jasper. While they greeted Irina, Carlisle asked Narcius to leave her to which he happily obliged. Then, Edward explained us why she ran away.

"she thought Renesme was immortal." he told us while Irina cooed Renesme.

She even seemed comfortable with Narcius since he too was strangely comforting in his own way.

" but this isn't over." she looked to Jacob who was still in wolf form.

" dear me , come on Irina it can't be that hard to move on. Plus I say that cheat

Deserved it." he said calmly.

" yeah and a monster like you ...deserves what? Love...?" said Irina, rather coldly.

"you bet..." he said coolly. But he was still not good at masking his emotions.

"by the way...I'm off for a short vacation...nobody touches my room."he said before disappearing in the bushes.

Jasper POV

When Irina said these words, I felt tremendous emotions erupting from the kid. These waves of grief were so strong. So very strong that I was nearly knocked off. I tried to send calm towards him but it did no effect. Narcius just turned on he spot. As if he would cry but we all knew he couldn't.

Emmett and Edward tried to follow him but on the way his scent was mixed with that of elk , rabbit and soon all we could was the tree's dormant scent. He had run away once again. Only this time, we were left grief stricken rather than fear stricken. He was after all a part of the family now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N...this is sort of time Narcius goes home.

NPOV

I ran for days. Not at all stopping once. Not caring if it was ocean or land. I ran. Apparently we vampires had more emotions , at-least in terms of their intensity. My human memories were safe because of my vampire gifts. It was long before I noticed land, swimming at such a fast pace that I did not notice the ocean gone. It must have been a week. I hated Irina. I ran away for being convicted of not knowing love. But nobody knows love more than the heartbroken lovers. Her words reminded me of my love. No she wasn't dead. She was very much alive. I couldn't buck up the courage to tell her I loved her and when I did, it was too late. She was heartbroken as well. She blamed herself and I blamed myself for my situation. One day she moved on. I couldn't. I still couldn't. It eternally sucks if you want to desperately move on and you still can't. With these thoughts in mind I reached Bombay. I , yet again had my stuff at Cullen's but I would be joining them. I just came back home to know if anyone even wept for me being gone. I raced for the capital and was there in three hours. The only problem was dogs. Humans were too ignorant to notice me running past. With difficulty , I rushed to my balcony of my former home,which was on storey. I looked at the date using someone's eyes for first time and I realised it had been a month since I was a vampire. And since I was one, death like stealth would be cakewalk. I walked in my familiar living room, but I could not open it's door to rest of the house. With the eyes of a weeping neighbour I saw my own photo. They thought Me dead. They were organising my funeral. No one cried. Rather they were just not happy at me being dead. It was just another impasse. Like I cared. I rushed down the room silently out of the balcony and onto the street. I again ran for metro station. With my speed I blurred past the guards straight onto the platform, heading or central Delhi. I did expect this of my family, only ones who mourned were my siblings and cousins. And my mother. My father was glad. Actually glad. And so was I for they would no longer be a part of my life. Anything was better than my previous life. The train stopped at central capital region and I rushed for the bank. Once inside, I reached for the manager and got all amount of money , well it was about ninety million dollars worth of cash , into my new account Carlisle forged. After this I decided for a stroll. Though I did not sparkle like a vampire, I was still vampire pale. My eyes were blue for I had fed on ocean waves.

I went to the park I used to go with her. Memories revived themselves but I saw her. Sitting under our tree. I hid myself to listen to her thoughts. She ...was mourning me. Something I never expected for I was reading her first time. She was actually sobbing there. Alone. She wanted me to comeback as soon as I had left for America. She wanted us back together. Well good. I was smug and happy for she loved me too. But was sad that this time, she was late to tell. Damn, why can't we have balance.

But could I leave her there? Should I tell her? Edward made it clear that the Volturi won't be happy if they found out. But I decided to risk it. I hadn't after all run into a single nomad since I crossed the Madagascar. With a sigh I walked out of the bushes.

At first she rubbed her eyes. Then she got up and ran for me and gave me such a tight hug that I might've suffocate to death had I been breathing. She gave a shaky sob but stepped back, her beautiful black eyes giving a mixture of happiness, anger and curiosity.

"you're...cold" she said but hugged me softly. It didn't bother her.

"I see it didn't do any good You knowing I was dead." I mumbled.

She shrugged but gave me a playful punch in my shoulder, still with her head resting on my chest.

"look, love, I'm not technically dead, but I can't comeback. Not even for passing by."I said straight. I was never good at chatting up.

"so you don't ..." she began.

" of course I love you. I am yours forever." I mumbled in her hair.

"then why ..?" she was tears again.

" because I'm no longer human." I said coldly.

Still she didn't step back.

"what are you?" she asked without any surprise in her tone.

"vampire" I said

She still didn't step back.

"I don't care." she said. Of course she didn't her thoughts were smug the moment she saw me. Now she would obviously tell my family and they would continue searching. But no.

I had to go away. But I would be happy now. For I would do something she would be happy too. But I didn't want another Bella for Cullen's ...not just yet anyway.

Silently I took her chin and made her look ink my eyes, hers still watery and waiting for an answer.

" I must leave...just remember this...I love you...and will do so till I'm killed." I said, since I won't die on my own. I tugged to go away but she pressed her lips to mine into a bliss.I read her mind for last time. She would go to my family after this. Nothing would stop her, except.

Still kissing her, I began to wipe her memories of me. Our times of happy friendship. Since childhood days through high school and finally until now. I stopped. She was now in trance, her memories gone. And so was I before she opened her eyes.


End file.
